My Friend is My Target
by Kazue Charmaine
Summary: Tsunayoshi, Juudaime Vongola Org. harus menyelesaikan misi besarnya supaya dapat diakui: Membunuh pewaris tunggal dari organisasi rival mereka. Tapi, siapa sangka kalau misi ini akan menjadi misi tersulitnya karena orang yang akan dia bunuh adalah.../"Kau keberatan?"/"Dengan senang hati, kujalankan misi ini"/ Warn!1827
1. The Mission

Annyeooong~!  
Ini fic pertama kazue, jadi kalau ada kesalahan dalam tata bahasa atau penulisan, mohon dimaklumi ne *kedip-kedipin mata*

Len: "Aaaakh! Mataku kebakar!"

Ryuto: "Kami-sama, makhluk apa itu!?"

Kazue: "Lebay ah pada =3="

**Rated: T**

**Genre: **Angst, Drama, Romance

**Disclaimer**: Kalo Katekyo Hitman Reborn milik kazue, pasti isinya full dengan 1827 dan berbagai pair yaoi yang lain! Kufwahahaha~! *tawa fujoshi* Tapi sayangnya KHR milik Akira Amano-sensei *pundung seketika*

**Warning**: 1827! Yaoi Hates jangan marah ya... *nunduk minta maaf* Typo, bahasa FTV #Slepet, dan teman-temannya...

**Don't like don't read, oke? :3**

**HAPPY READING~**

** Story beginning... (Ch.1)**

* * *

Hujan deras mengguyur daerah Tokyo malam itu. Terlihat sebuah bangunan tua di pinggir kota yang berkesan sangat suram dikarenakan hujan, penerangan berupa lilin, dan memang aura dari dalam sudah suram.  
Dari ruang tengah, bisa dilihat ada dua orang lelaki sedang duduk berhadapan hanya diterangi sebuah lilin. Yang satu lelaki dewasa berambut kuning dan satu lagi agak tidak jelas karena dia memakai jubah bertudung, tapi diperkirakan dia masih duduk di bangku SMP.

"Jadi... Apa misiku kali ini, otou-san?" tanya Si Jubah membuka topik pembicaraan.

Lelaki yang dipanggil 'otou-san' oleh Si Jubah tidak merespon apa-apa.

"Tou-san?" Si Jubah mencoba memanggilnya lagi.

Akhirnya setelah terjadi keheningan beberapa detik, Si Lelaki itu mulai membuka mulutnya. "...Tsunayoshi..."

"Hai?"

Si Lelaki mulai menatap Si Jubah. "... Kau tahu kan kalau saat ini organisasi kita sedang terancam bahaya?"

"...Hai..."

Sang Lelaki kembali terdiam. Si lelaki berjubah yang diketahui namanya adalah Tsunayoshi, tepatnya Sawada Tsunayoshi, hanya ikut terdiam melihat ayahnya diam.

Lelaki itu duduk bersandar pada sofanya. "_Black Association_ mulai meneror kita lagi..."

Tsuna terlihat cukup kaget mendengarnya. "Mereka keterlaluan..."

"Memang. Dan teror mereka membuat organisasi kita semakin terancam bubar."

Tsuna langsung membelalakan matanya. "Katakan tou-san, apa misiku yang sekarang berhubungan dengan kasus ini?"

"Ya." Si Lelaki menganggukan kepalanya. "_Black Association _hanya memiliki satu pewaris tunggal, jika dia kita musnahkan, mereka tak akan berani macam-macam pada kita lagi."

Tsuna tersenyum penuh arti. Untuk catatan, Tsuna yang sekarang adalah HDW Tsuna, jadi dia bukan dame-Tsuna yang biasa dikenal.

"Aku akan 'bermain' darah lagi?"

"Tepat sekali." Si Lelaki kembali menganggukan kepalanya, suka dengan pola pikir anak semata wayangnya. "_Memang dia pantas menjadi pewaris kesepuluh."_

"Jadi, siapa dan seperti apa orang yang harus kubunuh itu?" tanya Tsuna.

Si Lelaki mengeluarkan foto dari kantong kemejanya lalu memperlihatkan pada Tsuna. "Dia."

Tsuna mengambil foto itu lalu melihat wajah target berikutnya. Betapa shocknya dia begitu mengetahui kalau target berikutnya adalah...

"D-dia...?"

"Ya, dialah sang pewaris tunggal itu."

"..." Tsuna hanya terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Tsunayoshi? Ada apa?" tanya Si Lelaki bingung melihat putranya seperti shock.

"Aah... Iie... Nandemonai..." Tsuna kembali memasang wajah normalnya.

"Hm, aku ingin kau selesaikan dalam waktu maksimal seminggu. Jika kau gagal, kau tahu hukumannya..."

Tsuna agak menunduk.

"Kau keberatan?"

Tsuna kembali mendongak. "..."

Sang Lelaki menunggu jawaban dan akhirnya Tsuna kembali membuka mulut.

"Dengan senang hati... Kujalankan misi ini..."

**.**

**.**

**My "Friend" is My Target  
****.**

** .**

** .**  
** .  
**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 tepat. Semua murid SMP Namimori sudah memasuki kelas masing-masing. Semua, kecuali sang karnivore Namimori, ketua komite disiplin. Hibari Kyoya.  
Hibari tengah menunggu seseorang di depan pintu gerbang sekolah lengkap dengan tonfanya. Orang yang selalu ia tunggu karena memang hampir setiap hari si orang itu telat, dan Hibari tak akan segan-segan menghajarnya dengan tonfa kesayangannya.

Hibari memerhartikan sekitar. "Ck... Herbivore sialan itu..." geramnya kesal.

Tak lama, sesosok laki-laki "imut" berambut coklat anti-gravitasi mulai terlihat dari kejauhan.  
Dia berlari sangat terburu-buru. Seragamnya tampak berantakan, tas sekolahnya belum terlalu tertutup, dan dia masih menggigit sebuah roti tawar, sarapannya.

Hibari tersenyum licik, "Akhirnya..." tangannya menggenggam erat tonfanya, siap diluncurkan.

Lelaki berambut coklat itu terlihat begitu tegang saat melihat orang yang ia takuti sudah menunggu di depan gerbang.

"Datang juga kau herbivore..." kata Hibari sinis pada orang yang ia panggil herbivore itu. Sawada Tsunayoshi, dalam mode normal.

"Hiie! Su-sumimasen... Hibari-san...!" Tsuna menunduk sebagai tanda permintaan maafnya.

Hibari yang tadinya sudah mau menghajar Tsuna langsung diam begitu melihat penampilan Tsuna. "Oi."

Tsuna kembali tegap. "H-hai...?"

"Rapihkah seragammu."

Tanpa aba-aba, Tsuna langsung merapihkan seragamnya secepat mungkin. Setelah menaikkan dasinya, dia kembali dalam posisi tegang. "S-sudah..."

"Tasmu."

"... Hah?" Tsuna bingung. Tapi sebelum Hibari mengulang ucapannya, Tsuna langsung menyadarinya. Segera dia tutup bagian tasnya yang terbuka.

"Habiskan sarapanmu." Hibari menunjuk roti yang daritadi dipegang Tsuna. "Atau mau..."

"Hieee! B-baik...!" Tsuna langsung menghabiskan rotinya. Saking ketakutannya, dia tidak melihat kalau Hibari tersenyum licik puas melihat "mangsanya" ketakutan atas apa yang sudah ia lakukan.

"S-sudah..." kata Tsuna setelah rotinya habis.

"Bagus."

Tanpa Tsuna kira, tiba-tiba Hibari langsung memukul perut Tsuna dengan tonfanya. Keras sekali sampai-sampai Tsuna terhempas beberapa meter ke belakang.

Tsuna meringis kesakitan. "Ittai..."

"Pulang sekolah, datang ke ruanganku." Kata Hibari sebelum dia berlalu meninggalkan Tsuna yang meringis kesakitan. Tsuna sudah tahu kenapa dia diminta datang, pasti untuk membersihkan ruangan Sang Karnivore itu. Tapi, entah kenapa, dia merasa senang saat Hibari memintanya datang ke ruangannya.

"Apa yang kau tunggu herbivore? Cepat masuk!" seru Hibari dari dalam pintu. "Atau ka..."

Belum Hibari menyelesaikan perkataannya, Tsuna sudah langsung _ngibrit_ masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah dan mulai mengganti sepatunya.

"Hn." Hibari menempelkan tonfanya di punggung Tsuna yang sedang berganti sepatu. Seketika Tsuna mematung karena ketakutan. "Hieee!"

"Lain kali... Biarkan aku menyelesaikan kalimatku dulu... Herbivore..." kata Hibari pelan tepat di kuping Tsuna. Wajah Tsuna langsung memerah karena dia merasakan sendiri hembusan hafas Hibari di telinganya.

"H-hai... Hibari-san..." balas Tsuna lirih.

Sayang, Tsuna tidak melihat wajah Hibari yang menyeringai puas saat melihat pipi Tsuna memerah malu.

Hibari melepaskan tonfanya dari punggung Tsuna. "Cepat pergi."

Tsuna mengangguk cepat lalu berlari ke kelasnya. Beberapa kali terdengar suara Tsuna yang terjatuh karena terpeleset dan suara pekikkan "Hiee" yang datang dari Tsuna.

Hibari tersenyum kecil sambil memalingkan wajahnya. "Dasar dame." Ucapnya pelan sebelum kembali untuk berpatroli.

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Fuwaaah~ Selesai juga... *meregangkan tangan* Maaf kalo banyak kesalahan ne... Masih newbie jadi harap dimaklumi T-T  
Momentnya gak berasa ya? Wordnya juga kependekan ne? Yaah... Namanya juga pemula .-.

Ah iya, tolong sebisanya jangan flame ya, ehehe... *senyum canggung* gomennasaai...

Len: "Ehm... Mind to Review?"


	2. The Karnivore

CIWAAAAAW~ Chapter 2 Updaaate~! *tebar wig dora*

Ryuto: "Ehm, tolong abaikan makhluk astral itu."

Kazue: "Muuuh! Aku masih waras, Ryuto-kun! ToT" *guling-guling*

Len: *guling-guling juga*

Reiga: "Tch, kapan mulainya ini kalo pada guling-guling segala?" *dark side: ON*

Kazue: "Oke udahan." *bangun dan ngurek-ngurek tong sampah* "Ah! Ini dia~!" *merentangkan kertas demek*

[Isi]  
**Rated: T**

**Genre: **Angst, Drama, Romance

**Diclaimer: **KHR milik Akira Amano-sensei, kalo milik Kazue, pasti isinya yaoi semua! Kufwahahaha~! #Slepeted

**Warning: **1827! Mungkin pair yang lain bakal nongol juga Typo mungkin

**Don't like? Don't read and press "back" button or close it, Oke? :3**

**HAPPY READING~**

** Story Beginning... (Ch 2)**

* * *

Kejadian tadi pagi selalu terngiang-ngiang di benak Tsuna. Saat dimana Hibari berbicara pelan tepat di kuping Tsuna. Padahal itu hanya suatu moment kecil-kecilan, tapi Tsuna merasa... Entahlah... Senang? Bocah Vongola itu memang tak mengerti perasaannya.

"Juudaime, daijoubuka?" tanya orang yang sedang berdiri tepat di sebelahnya. Pemilik rambut perak dengan gaya _tako-head_ *dibom* Gokudera Hayato. Anak buah Tsuna dalam organisasi Vongola.

"Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna menoleh. "Hai... daijoubu..." jawabnya pelan sambil tersenyum tipis.

Gokudera sempat melihat ada semburat merah kecil pada wajah Juudaimenya. "Wajah anda memerah, apa anda sakit?"

Tsuna menyadarinya. "Aah.. I-iie...! Aku... Sehat-sehat saja kok!" balasnya gelagapan sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Gokudera diam. "Yosh... tapi jika anda merasa tidak enak, bilang saja pada saya." Katanya pelan lalu kembali melihat pemandangan. Sekarang mereka sedang di atap sekolah.

"_Gokudera-kun... Dia selalu mengkhawatirkanku..."_ batin Tsuna. Ah dasar, jadi sebenarnya kau pilih Gokudera atau Hibari sih!? (Readers: BERISIK! / Kazue: oke... *pundung*)

**(/^^)/\(^^)/\(^^\) **

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi, Tsuna buru-buru merapihkan tasnya sebelum pergi ke tempat Sang Karnivore Nami-chuu.

"Juudaime!" panggil Gokudera dari arah pintu. Tsuna menoleh dan yang ia lihat bukan Gokudera saja yang ada di situ. Seorang laki-laki Si Bintang Baseball Namimori, Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Oi, Tsuna, ayo pulang!" seru Yamamoto riang.

"Ck, yakyuu-baka, aku yang harusnya bilang begitu pada Juudaime!" umpat Gokudera kesal pada Yamamoto. Yamamoto hanya tertawa, tidak mengubris umpatan Gokudera.

"Ah... Gomenne... Aku masih ada urusan, kalian pulang berdua saja ya...?" kata Tsuna meminta maaf.

"Nani? Berdua dengannya?" Gokudera kaget karena disuruh pulang dengan Yamamoto.

Belum sempat protes lagi, Tsuna sudah mengeluarkan _Puppy Eyes no jutsu_ disertai wajah memelas yang bisa membuat para fangirl menjerit-jerit histeris atau mungkin _nosebleed_.

Gokudera sedikit blushing melihat Juudaimenya dalam mode _kawaii_.

"Yosh... Tapi anda juga cepat pulang. Ayo teme." Gokudera keluar duluan.

"Jaa Tsuna~" pamit Yamamoto lalu menyusul Gokudera.

Tsuna sedikit mendesah karena menyesal tak bisa pulang bersama dua anggotanya. Cepat-cepat dia membereskan tasnya lalu keluar kelas. Terbayang wajah dingin Hibari tengah menunggunya sambil memegang tonfa dan bergumam "kamikorosu..". Tsuna langsung menggelengkan kepala, menghapus bayangan menyeramkan itu.

** (/^^)/\(^^)/\(^^\)**

"Kau terlambat 2 menit."

Tsuna menunduk ketakutan. Sekarang dia sudah berada di ruangan Hibari, hanya berdua dengan Hibari. Berdua. Pintu ruangan dikunci supaya Tsuna tidak bisa kabur.  
Tsuna terduduk di lantai lemas dan ketakutan menghadapi Sang Karnivore yang sekarang tengah duduk di meja kerjanya sambil memainkan tonfanya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan terlambat." Hibari berhenti memainkan tonfanya lalu menunjuk Tsuna dengan tonfanya itu. "Kenapa masih berani terlambat?" tanyanya dingin.

"Hi-hiee!" Tsuna langsung pucat begitu Hibari menunjuknya menggunakan tonfa. Salah ucap sedikit, bisa-bisa tonfa itu melayang ke wajahnya.

Hibari memberikan tatapan cepat-jawab-atau-kamikorosu.

"A-ano... Ta-tadi... Aku... Habis... Mem-membantu... Gu-guru... Makanya..." omongan Tsuna terputus-putus.

"Cara bicaramu menyebalkan, herbivore." Potong Hibari sambil sudah memasang ancang-ancang mengkamikorosu.

"Hiie!" Tsuna kembali ber-'hiee' ria.

"Hentikan juga teriakanmu itu." Kata Hibari agak sinis. "Membuatku muak." Lanjutnya.

Tsuna menghela nafas, menenangkan dirinya, lalu mulai membuka mulut lagi. "Aku membantu guru... Makanya aku terlambat..."

Hibari menaikkan satu alisnya. "Ho? Membantu guru?"

Tsuna mengangguk.

**Flashback: ON**

_Pelajaran terakhir adalah pelajaran IPA dan materinya adalah tentang kerangka. Itu artinya guru IPA pasti membawa alat peraga atau kerangka bohongannya ke kelas (?)._

"_Sawada-kun."_

_Tsuna yang sedang membereskan buku langsung menoleh. "Hai, sensei?"_

"_Tolong kembalikan kerangka ini ke lab ya."_

_Memang pada saat itu hanya ada Tsuna di kelas._

"_Hm... Hai, sensei..." Akhirnya Tsuna membawa kerangka itu ke lab. Tentu saja susah karena ukuran kerangka itu lebih besar dari tubuh Tsuna yang kecil._

**Flashback: OFF**

"Rajin." Komentar Hibari pendek.

Tsuna masih menunduk. Tiba-tiba Hibari mendekatinya. "Berdiri."

Tsuna langsung berdiri, tentu dia masih takut karena ukuran tinggi mereka cukup jauh. Hibari lebih tinggi dari Tsuna yang tingginya kira-kira hanya sedada Hibari.

"Hukuman. Bereskan ruangan ini dalam waktu 5 menit." Perintah Hibari datar. "Tidak selesai, kamikorosu..."

Tsuna langsung berdiri tegap kemudian memasang wajah tegang. "H-hai! Kulakukan!"

"Hn." Komen Hibari pendek kemudian keluar dari ruangannya, meninggalkan Tsuna sendiri di situ. Tsuna mulai membereskan ruangan yang tidak terlalu kotor itu dengan cepat.

...

"Kenapa kau tidak membunuhnya?"

"Hah?" Tsuna mencari asal suara tersebut.

"Di sini, dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna menoleh ke sumbernya, dari jendela. Ternyata dia sang tutornya, sekaligus Arcabalone dari organisasi Vongola yang ditakuti. Reborn.

"Reborn?"

Reborn yang tadi duduk di jendela lalu turun dan mendekati Tsuna. "Dia tergetmu kan?"

Tsuna diam, masih saja membereskan ruangan itu.

"Dia pewaris tunggal _Black Ass._ Kan?" tanya Reborn lagi.

Tsuna masih saja membisu.

"Dia, orang yang harus kau bunuh kan?"

Tsuna mulai merasa terdesak.

"Dia... Hibari Kyoya, kan?"

"URUSAINA!" jerit Tsuna kesal. Reborn hanya memasang wajah datarnya, biasa.

"Tak apa, aku bisa memakluminya. Ini masih hari pertama. Kuingatkan padamu, tersisa 6 hari lagi untuk menyelesaikan misi ini." Kata Reborn datar.

Tsuna terdiam sejenak. "Aku..."

Omongan Tsuna terputus begitu mendengar langkah kaki di depan.

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna kaget. Reborn langsung lompat ke jendela. "Semakin cepat, semakin baik, dame-Tsuna." Ucapnya.

Tsuna tak menghiraukannya. Dia masih membereskan ruangan itu sampai benar-benar bersih.

Suara langkah kaki itu terhenti di depan pintu. Benar, itu Hibari. Hibari membuka pintu dan melihat ruang kerjanya sudah benar-benar rapih. "Hn. Lumayan."

Hibari masuk ke dalam dan melihat Sawada Tsunayoshi, tengah terduduk di pojok ruangan, kecapekan.

"Ho? Kau lelah?" tanya Hibari.

Tsuna tidak menjawab. Dia diam di pojokkan begitu karena memang lelah dan karena memikirkan misinya yang sekarang. Targetnya, orang yang sedang berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Sebenarnya bisa saja sekarang dia berubah menjadi HDW Tsuna dan membunuh Hibari saat itu juga, tapi entah kenapa dia tak bisa dan tak mau melakukannya.

Pandangan Hibari beralih ke mejanya, dia melihat ada satu berkas yang ketinggalan dirapihkan. "Kau ketinggalan satu."

Tsuna langsung merasa horror, rasanya dia ingin sekali memiliki kemampuan teleport untuk meneleport dirinya ke rumahnya.

Hibari menutup pintu ruangannya. Tsuna bingung tapi semakin merasa takut. Dapat dilihat Hibari sedikit menyeringai padanya. Tsuna merinding, siapa yang tidak akan bergidik ngeri melihat seringai Sang Karnivore itu?

Hibari berjalan mendekati Tsuna. Tsuna ingin kabur, tapi kakinya terasa berat. Sampai akhirnya Hibari benar-benar sudah di dekat Tsuna lalu berjongkok di hadapannya. Wajah Tsuna langsung memerah malu.  
Tanpa aba-aba, tiba-tiba Hibari menaruh tonfanya lalu dengan kedua tangannya, dia memborgol tangan Tsuna dan dia desak ke tembok. Posisi Tsuna dikunci di antara Hibari dan Tembok. Tak bisa berkutik karena tangannya telah diborgol oleh tangan Hibari di tembok. Kakinya terlalu lemas untuk melakukan gerakan.

Tsuna benar-benar salting. "Hi-Hibari-san!? A-Apa—"

"Aku bosan menghabisi orang dengan kekerasan." Kata Hibari dingin. Dia kembali tersenyum licik. "Sudah kubilang bukan? Tidak selesai, kamikorosu..." ucapnya pelan tapi penuh arti ambigu.

Tsuna gelagapan. Apa yang akan dilakukan Hibari padanya? Kamikorosu? Iie... Ini bukan kamikorosu yang biasa ia lakukan. Dan kenapa perasaannya sekarang... Takut? Sudah pasti! Panik? Apalagi! Hm... Entahlah...

Senang?

"Hi-Hibari-san... Ha-hanase..." pinta Tsuna pelan. Wajahnya memerah benar-benar malu dan dia memejamkan mata sambil memalingkan wajahnya, tak mau melihat wajah Hibari yang benar-benar ada di hadapannya.

"Herbivore."

Tsuna terdiam masih memalingkan muka.

"Tatap aku. Atau kau akan berhadapan dengan tonfaku."

Tsuna tak punya pilihan, dia mulai membuka matanya perlahan dan bertemu pandang dengan Hibari. Mata coklatnya bertemu dengan manik mata skyklark milik Hibari dan terjadilah kesunyian sesaat.

"Heh. Wajahmu itu."

"A-ada apa... Dengan... Wajahku...?" tanya Tsuna ketakutan.

"Membuatku puas." Jawab Hibari sambil menyeringai licik kembali.

Tsuna semakin blushing. Tanpa diduga, tiba-tiba Hibari mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Tsuna menyadarinya dan mulai agak meronta, tapi Hibari malah mengencangkan tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Tsuna.

Tsuna semakin panik, dia hampir menangis karena ketakutan. "Ya-yamete...!"

Hibari tak mengubris. Wajahnya semakin dekat. Akhirnya Tsuna pasrah dan memejamkan mata tanda merespon.

Semakin dekat... Hingga jarak di antara mereka tinggal 1 cm. Tsuna memejamkan mata makin erat.

...

Tanpa dia duga, tiba-tiba Hibari menghentikan aksinya dan beralih ke telinga Tsuna. "Herbivore baka, kau pikir aku benar-benar akan melakukannya?" bisiknya.

Tsuna kaget. Dia merasa lega tapi... Ada sedikit perasaan sedih juga.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" jerit Tsuna karena merasa sudah dipermainkan.

"Ho?" Hibari tersenyum penuh arti. Dia langsung menjilat telinga Tsuna dan benar saja, Tsuna membatu saat itu juga.

"Ge-geli... Hentikan!" Tsuna semakin blushing ketika merasakan kalau telinganya dimainkan oleh Sang Karnivore.

Hibari berhenti lalu melepaskan Tsuna seluruhnya, merasa waktu bermainnya sudah cukup. Dia berdiri kemudian mengambil tonfanya.

Tsuna masih terdiam. "Kenapa... Hibari-san... Lakukan itu padaku...?"

Hibari diam sejenak. "Aku tak mau lakukan itu pada perempuan. Kau tahu alasannya."

Tsuna mengangguk pelan. Hibari memang tidak suka perempuan. Tapi alasan Hibari tadi kurang bisa Tsuna terima. Haruskah ia menjadi orang pertama yang mendapatkan "kamikorosu baru" dari Hibari?

"Selain itu..."

Tsuna menoleh. "Selain itu?"

"... Wajahmu tadi membuatku ketagihan untuk melakukan itu lagi." Hibari tersenyum licik.

Tsuna terlonjak. "Damedesu...!" teriaknya malu.

Hibari terkekeh pelan lalu memukul Tsuna di kepala memakai tonfanya. Tapi kali ini hanya pukulan kecil.

"Hie!" jerit Tsuna pelan karena kaget.

Hibari menjauh dari Tsuna lalu berjalan ke arah jendela sambil menatap pemandangannya. "Pulanglah."

"Eh?" Tsuna bingung.

"Cepat pulang. Besok jangan terlambat lagi, atau..." omongan Hibari terputus.

"Atau...?" Tsuna menunggu lanjutannya.

"..._ Kamikorosu_." Hibari menoleh, terlihat senyuman liciknya dari wajah coretcoretcorettampancoretcoretcoretnya #TripleSlepet!

"Hieee! H-hai!" Tsuna langsung menyambar tasnya.

"Aku pamit dulu, jaa Hibari-san...!" pamit Tsuna buru-buru lalu keluar ruangan sambil berlari.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, Reborn daritadi melihat apa yang mereka lakukan dari atas pohon. "Hm, Tsunayoshi... Ini akan menjadi misi tersulitmu."

**TBC~**

* * *

Kufwahahahaha~! Gimana? Masih belom berasa momentnya ya?  
Kayaknya chapter 3 bakal rada lama diupdate, semi-hiatus dulu sementara mungkin?

Ryuto: "Baru newbie udah mau hiatus? Bakauthor... -_-"

Reiga: "Leave some Review, please?"


	3. The Night

KYYYAAAAAAKK! ASNDAHFAKJNAKURJ(?)! OHAYOOOUUU!

Reiga: "Bakauthor! Bisa gak sih gak teriak-teriak!" *Aura gelap keluar*

Kazue: "Muuh... Reiga-kun... Itu kan cara Kazue menyampaikan salam 'Hai' -3-"

Reiga: *inner* Hai doang sampe sebegitunya? ._.

Kazue: "Ciat ciat ciat! Chapter 3 update akhirnya, tapi sebelumnya Kazue mau bales review dulu ne~ Itu review pertama Kazue jadi harus Kazue bales kan?"

Karena isi reviewnya intinya sama, jadi Kazue balesnya satu aja ne~  
**Ehehehe, arigatou ne minna-san~ Momentnya belum berasa ne? Gomennasai kalo masih kurang panjang, nanti Kazue coba lebih panjangin di chappie 3 dst :3  
Untunglah Kazue bisa update sekarang, mumpung idenya tiba-tiba nongol waktu di kamar mandi #eh  
Buat yang mau UN, ganbatte ne! Semoga fic Kazue bisa bikin NEMnya jadi bagus (?) #gaknyambung #triplegeplaked**

Len: "Bahagia banget ada yang ngereview."

Kazue: "Ne~ Sankyuu ne~ Nah, langsung mulai aja kali ya? Len! Ryuto!"

Len: "**Disclaimer: **KHR Jelas bukan milik master Kazue! Kalo master bikin KHR, pasti kami OC2nya gak bakal ada di sini. KHR milik Akira Amano-sensei"

Ryuto: "**Warning: **Typo maybe, alur kecepetan, 1827! Bahasa formal~"

**Rated: T**

**Genre: **ada di Summary kan? .-.

**Don't like don't read and Happy Reading for 1827 fans or KHR fans! =D**

** Story Beginning... (Ch 3)**

* * *

Tsuna berjalan pelan ke arah rumahnya. Dia tidak bisa berpikir secara logis, kenapa Hibari-san, sang Karnivore Nami-chuu, orang yang tidak menyukainya, _Targetnya,_ mau melakukan hal seperti itu pada dirinya. Oke, Hibari memang sudah menjelaskan alasannya, tapi entah kenapa, Tsuna masih belum merasa puas atas alasan itu.

"Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna langsung berhenti dan mencari sumber suaranya. Dia sudah kenal dengan pemilik suara itu.

"Oh ayolah Reborn, jangan bersembunyi melulu, aku tak suka kau muncul hanya dengan sosok suara seperti itu. Itu mengagetkanku." Keluh Tsuna. Suasana hati Tsuna memang sedang kacau, sehingga dia yang biasanya hanya diam, jadi bisa mengeluh begitu.

"Bicara apa kau? Aku tepat di hadapanmu."

"Heh?" Tsuna terlihat kebingungan dan melihat ke arah depannya tapi tidak ada orang di hadapannya.

"Jangan bercanda Reborn. Tak ada siapa-siapa di hadapanku!" Tsuna mulai kesal.

"DI BAWAHMU, BAKA!" suara melengking Reborn keluar.

Tsuna langsung tersentak dan menunduk. Benar saja, Sang Bayi pemegang dot kuning itu sedang berdiri sambil mendongak supaya bisa melihat Tsuna. Ini pertama kalinya Reborn menunjukkan wajah kesalnya.

"Hiie... Ha-halo... Reborn... Ehe..." Tsuna tergagap karena menahan untuk tidak tertawa dan karena merasa agak malu juga. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa kalau tinggi Reborn itu tidak lebih dari lutut Tsuna, bahkan lebih kecil lagi.

Reborn mengeluarkan Leon lalu Leon berubah menjadi senapan yang biasa Reborn gunakan untuk menembak targetnya, terutama untuk menembak Tsuna dengan peluru HDW dulu, saat masih menjadi tutornya (sebenernya sekarang juga masih jadi tutor).

"Mau coba mati?" Reborn mengarahkan senapannya ke arah kepala Tsuna.

"Hiiiee! Kau mau membunuhku!?" Tsuna keburu panik duluan.

"Iie, hanya menembakmu dengan peluru _Dying Will_, seperti dulu." Reborn mulai membidik. "Masa lalu yang menyenangkan..."

"Kau bergurau!?" Tsuna langsung mundur. "Kalau aku berubah menjadi Tsuna HDW, pasti aku tak bisa menghentikan diriku untuk membunuh Hibari-san!"

"Memang itu misimu kan? Aku hanya mencoba membantu." Reborn semakin membidik. "Bersiaplah."

Tsuna yang tidak mau berubah menjadi HDW mode, langsung melesat cepat melewati Reborn. Begitu Reborn sadari, senapannya sudah hilang. "Heh?"

Reborn menengok ke belakang dan melihat Tsuna sudah di berdiri agak kelelahan sambil menggigit senapan Reborn, atau lebih tepatnya Leon. Cara yang kurang elit untuk membawa senapan dengan menggigitnya.

"Kau ada kemajuan juga akhirnya." Kata Reborn sedikit salut.

Tsuna tak menjawab. Tiba-tiba, Leon berubah kembali ke wujud asalnya. Seketika, Tsuna langsung melepaskan gigitannya pada Leon. Leon melompat ke topi Reborn.

"Kutanya padamu, kenapa kau tak langsung membunuhnya?" tanya Reborn tiba-tiba.

Tsuna terdiam karena bingung harus menjawab apa. Tentu dia ingin membunuh Hibari karena Hibari selalu menghajarnya tanpa habis walau dia hanya membuat kesalahan kecil. Tapi, ada perasaan aneh dalam hatinya yang menyurutkan keinginan "ingin membunuh" menjadi keinginan "tak mau membunuh" dan keinginan "ingin bersama". Tapi sayangnya, Tsuna mengelak perasaan aneh dan keinginan-keinginan itu. Tak mungkin dirinya menjadi tidak normal karena sudah "menyukai" karnivore itu, Hibari Kyoya. Ditambah lagi, dirinya itu LAKI-LAKI dan Hibari juga LAKI-LAKI. Itu sangat tidak logis menurut Tsuna.

"Kau merasa dia sudah sangat dekat denganmu, kan?" tebak Reborn.

Tsuna diam lalu memalingkan mukanya karena tersirat semburat merah kecil pada pipinya. "Hn..." dehemnya pelan.

"Lihat? Bahkan sekarang kau mulai menggunakan deheman Hibari." Reborn terkekeh kecil.

Tsuna agak kaget. Dia tidak sadar kalau dia sudah mengeluarkan deheman khas sang perfek itu. Semburat merah itu semakin keluar.

"Heh." Reborn menghentikan kekehannya. "Sudah keduga, ini pasti menjadi misi tersulitmu, benar?"

Tsuna mengangguk kecil. "Aku tak tahu kenapa..."

Reborn melipat tangannya ke dadanya lalu menatap Tsuna serius. "Aku sudah tahu duluan."

Tsuna terlihat bingung. Mata hazelnya menatap Reborn agak curiga. Bingung dengan apa maksud dari ucapannya. "Maksudmu?"

"Ya, aku sudah mengetahuinya duluan sebelum dirimu menyadarinya." Reborn menyeringai kecil.

Tsuna diam lagi. Apa jangan-jangan maksud Reborn itu...

...

...

...

"Kau menyukainya."

...

_Checkmate for Tsuna_.

Tsuna langsung kaget bukan main. Apa yang dia pikirkan sudah tertebak oleh tutornya. Tapi dia tetap mengelak.

"Ja-jangan bercanda! Kau tahu kalau dia laki-laki dan aku tak mungkin menyukai sesama jenis! Dan lagi, sebenarnya, aku membencinya!" elak Tsuna. Suaranya terdengar agak parau. Aneh. Dia merasakan perasaan menusuk saat dia bilang "aku membencinya".

Reborn mendesah kecil. "Kalau kau membencinya, kenapa kau tidak langsung saja membunuhnya saat didesak seperti tadi?" tanyanya dengan tatapan yang benar-benar serius, tapi bingung juga. "Kupikir _first kissmu _akan diambil olehnya, tapi baguslah kalau aksinya tadi hanya untuk memuaskan hasratnya."

Seketika Tsuna langsung _blushing _parah. Dia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Reborn tadi.

Reborn kembali menyeringai. "6 hari lagi, Tsuna. Kau harus menghilangkan perasaan itu." Dan setelah Reborn mengucapkan kalimat itu, dia langsung menghilang. Sejak kapan Reborn bisa teleportasi?

Tsuna diam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya pulang ke rumah. Sekarang, dia punya misi baru: Menghilangkan perasaan anehnya sebelum waktu 6 hari itu selesai. Tsuna berpikir itu adalah misi yang mudah, toh dia tidak menyukai Hibari. Dia memang tidak peka. Ayolah Tsuna... Kapan dirimu akan menyadarinya?

"_Apa benar aku menyukai Hibari-san...?"_ pikirnya. "_Hibari-san memang populer... Banyak perempuan suka padanya dan dia orang yang selalu mendapat cokelat Valentine terbanyak 3 tahun terakhir ini._ _Dan lagi, wajahnya memang tampan... Siapa pun pasti akan dibuat _klepek-klepek _saat berpapasan dengannya..."_ Pikiran Tsuna mulai ngelantur.

Dia langsung menyadari apa yang dia pikirkan. "_Apa yang kau pikirkan Tsuna? Oh ayolah, kau masih normal! Tinggal membunuhnya saja, apa susahnya sih!?" _elaknya masih dalam pikiran. Walau sudah berpikir begitu, tetap saja dia tak mampu membunuh Hibari. Bukan karena Hibari lebih kuat dari Tsuna. Tapi karena itu. Itu. Perasaan aneh itu.

Tsuna langsung membuang jauh-jauh pikiran ngelantur itu dan mulai berjalan cepat karena tak mau kemalaman sampai rumah. Dapat dilihat langkahnya terlihat canggung karena pikiran aneh itu masih sedikit membekas di otaknya.

** (/^^)/\(^^)/\(^^\) **

"Tadaima..." Ucap Tsuna saat membuka pintu rumahnya. Akhirnya dia sampai juga di kediaman terindahnya (?).

"Okaeri, Tsu-kun." Sambut Ibunya dari dapur. "Kenapa pulangnya telat?"

"Aku habis membantu senior." Jawab Tsuna sambil berjalan naik ke kamarnya. "Kalau okaa-san membutuhkanku, aku di kamar." Katanya pelan.

Ibu Tsuna hanya terdiam sambil berdehem kecil. Agak bingung dengan putranya itu.

Tsuna sampai di atas dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Terlihat kamarnya itu lebih rapih dari sebelum dia bertemu dengan Reborn. Memang, Reborn yang selalu menyuruh Tsuna membereskan kamarnya dengan alasan yang selalu sama: "_Seorang pemimpin harus terlihat perfect di mata subordinatenya"_

Tsuna menaruh tasnya di atas meja belajarnya lalu duduk di pinggir kasurnya. "Hari yang melelahkan..." ucapnya pelan.

Keheningan terjadi cukup lama tapi itu membuat Tsuna merasa nyaman dan merasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Dia memang selalu berkumpul di tempat yang ramai. Sesekali dia harus mencoba suasana ketenangan seperti ini.

"Tsu-kun! Makan malam hampir jadi, sebaiknya kau mandi dulu!" seruan ibunya terdengar dari bawah.

Tsuna diam dulu beberapa saat sebelum membalas. "Hai, Okaa-san!" segera dia bangkit dan berjalan ke bawah untuk melakukan apa yang ibunya suruh. Tak sadar lagi kalau ada seseorang yang mengawasiny dari pohon sebelah jendela kamarnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Tsuna kembali ke kamarnya dengan baju santai dan celana pendek selutut seperti biasa. Mandi membuat pikirannya lebih segar dan bisa berpikir lebih jernih dari sebelumnya.

Setelah mengeringkan rambut dan menaruh handuknya kembali ke tempat semulanya, Tsuna kembali duduk di pinggir kasur lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur dan mulai berpikir lagi.

"_Kenapa aku bisa merasakan perasaan seperti itu? Apa aku benar-benar tidak normal sehingga bisa menyukai Hibari?"_ harus diakui, Tsuna agak setuju dengan pemikirannya itu.

"_Iie... Aku bukan menyukainya... Apa ya... Apa aku merasa... Hibari-san... sudah seperti sahabatku?"_ Tsuna membelalakan matanya lalu langsung bangun.

"Ya benar! Tak mungkin aku punya perasaan 'menyukainya' dalam hal itu!" serunya spontan.

"Jadi, kau menyukainya?" Kembali. Terdengar suara tanpa wujud. Tsuna sudah dibuat gumoh (?) karena bosan dengan hal seperti ini.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Tsuna sambil mencari sumbernya.

Tiba-tiba, dari arah jendela, bertiup angin yang cukup kencang. Refleks Tsuna menutup matanya. Setelah angin berhenti bertiup, Tsuna membuka matanya lalu melihat ke arah jendela lagi. Begitu kagetnya dia saat melihat sesosok orang berambut sama dengannya berwarna pirang, sedang duduk di jendela sambil tersenyum. Tsuna seperti melihat cerminan dirinya karena orang itu sangat mirip dengannya.

"Primo!" seru Tsuna senang lalu langsung memeluk Primo. Vongola Primo. Giotto panggilannya.

"Ahahaha, Tsuna, kau sudah besar ya? Aku sudah lama tak melihatmu." Kata Giotto sambil mengelus rambut Tsuna pelan.

Tsuna terlalu senang sampai dia tak menjawab perkataan Giotto. Siapa yang tak senang jika kakek moyangnya yang tidak pernah dia lihat dalam jangka waktu yang sangat lama, tiba-tiba muncul di kamarnya? Kakek moyang? Yak, Primo Giotto adalah kakek moyang Tsuna dan anehnya dia masih terlihat muda. Dicurigai dia itu immortal.

"Nee Tsuna, kenapa memanggilku Primo? Panggil saja Giotto seperti biasa." Kata Giotto.

"Eh? Ehehehe, aku terlalu senang sampai melupakan panggilan biasaku untukmu" balas Tsuna sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

Giotto tersenyum kecil. "Oh iya, aku dengan dari Iemitsu dan Reborn kalau kau sedang dalam misi. Benarkah?" tanya Giotto.

Tsuna mengangguk. Pikirannya kembali kacau tapi dia menutupinya dengan memberikan senyuman termanisnya pada Giotto. "Ya, misi yang besar."

"Membunuh orang lagi, kan? Siapa?" tanya Giotto lagi.

Tsuna sedikit terdiam. "Kenapa Giotto menanyakannya? Bukankah Giotto sudah tahu dari Tou-san dan Reborn?"

Gantian Giotto yang diam. Dia menghela napas pendek sebelum membuka mulut lagi. "Hibari Kyoya, pewaris tunggal _Black Ass._ Rival abadi kita, kan?"

Tsuna duduk di bangku meja belajarnya sambil agak memalingkan muka.

"Aku sudah tahu kalau ini misi tersulitmu karena kau sendiri menyukai Hibari." Kata Giotto pelan.

Tsuna terlonjak. "Tapi aku tidak—"

"Ya, kau menyukainya. Rupanya kau tidak peka dengan perasaanmu ya?" potong Giotto sebelum Tsuna menyelesaikan omongannya.

Sekali lagi, Tsuna memang tidak peka. Dia masih menganggap kalau ia menyukai Hibari hanya sebatas teman atau sahabat, tak lebih dari itu.

"Tapi sayangnya jika kau gagal dalam misi ini, gelarmu sebagai Juudaime akan dihapus dan hukuman tetap akan berlangsung." Ungkap Giotto. "Sumanai... Itu tradisi Vongola dan aku tak bisa melanggarnya..."

"Iie, daijoubu... Aku bisa melakukan tugas ini kok." Kata Tsuna sambil tersenyum simpul. "Lagipula, masih tersisa 6 hari, kan?"

"Itu yang mau aku sampaikan padamu." Kata Giotto tiba-tiba. Wajahnya terlihat serius.

Tsuna bingung lalu menatap wajah Giotto. "Maksudmu?"

Giotto turun lalu berjalan kesana-kemari di daerah kamar Tsuna. "_Black Ass_. Semakin meneror kita dan mulai menyerang dan membunuh agen-agen kelas 1 yang masih pemula. Mereka benar-benar ingin kita hancur..."

Tsuna cukup kaget mendengarnya. Dia tak bisa membayangkan wajah Hibari yang sedang mengkamikorosu agen-agen kelas 1 itu.

"Pemimpin tertinggi di kantor pusat Vongola di Italia memerintahkan _kau _untuk membunuh Hibari Kyoya lebih cepat dari waktu yang sudah ditentukan." Giotto mengentikan mondar-mandirnya lalu menoleh pada Tsuna.

"Waktumu kini hanya 3 hari."

Tsuna langsung berdiri. "Nani!? 3 hari?" dia benar-benar shock.

Giotto mengangguk. "Karena itu, aku datang ke sini untuk membantumu menyelesaikannya sebelum 3 hari."

"Heh? Maksud..mu...?" Tsuna mulai merasa curiga dan was-was.

Tiba-tiba, Giotto mengeluarkan pistolnya dan membidik kepala Tsuna. Tsuna terlonjak kaget kembali.

"Ma-matte...! Kau tak akan menembakku dengan—"

"Gomennasai... Tsunayoshi..." tanpa aba-aba, Giotto langsung menembak kepala Tsuna dengan peluru HDW.

DOOORR! *sound effect*

Tepat mengenai kepala Tsuna.

Tsuna terjatuh lalu sempat tak sadarkan diri sebelum muncul api-api di kepalanya.

Giotto memandang Tsuna agak merasa bersalah.

"Kerja bagus Giotto." Kata seseorang dari jendela.

Giotto menoleh. "Reborn..." lalu dia memandang Tsuna yang sekarang sudah berdiri tegap di hadapannya dengan tatapan mata yang tajam. Beda jauh dengan tatapan lembut yang biasa ia perlihatkan.

HDW mode: ON

"Tsuna, lakukanlah." Kata Reborn.

Tsuna tersenyum agak sinis kemudian mengambil jubah hitamnya yang tergantung di belakang pintu. Setelah memakainya, ia langsung pergi dengan cara melompat keluar dari jendela.

Kembali, keheningan terjadi.

"Kenapa kau tidak menembak Tsuna sendiri?" tanya Giotto memecah keheningan.

"Tidak..." Reborn tersenyum. "Dia akan lebih menerima jika yang menembaknya adalah orang yang benar-benar ia rindukan."

Giotto terdiam lalu tersenyum kecil. "Begitu ya..."

** (/^^)/\(^^)/\(^^\) **

[Hibari's POV]

Aku baru pulang dari supermarket setelah membeli kebutuhan-kebutuhanku. Tinggal sendiri memang merepotkan, tapi aku lebih senang begitu ketimbang tinggal secara berkelompok dengan anggota keluargaku yang lain.  
Alaude, ketua dari organisasi _Black Ass_. Sudah menyuruhku untuk tinggal di dorm bersama yang lain, mengingat aku juga pewaris tunggal dari organisasi itu dan nyawaku katanya sedang terancam karena Vongola org. Sedang menyuruh Juudaime mereka untuk membunuhku. Dengan kata lain, nyawaku sedang terancam karena Vongola Juudaime dikabarkan orang yang sangat kuat dan tak pernah gagal dalam setiap misinya yang berkaitan dengan pembunuhan.

Takut? Heh. Dia masih di bawahku. Aku yakin dia tidak berbeda jauh dengan herbivore-herbivore lemah itu. Kalaupun dia memang benar-benar kuat, dia pasti hanya akan menjadi omnivore.

Aku belum pernah melihat wajah Sang Herbivore (atau mungkin Omnivore) Juudaime itu. Kabarnya, dia selalu menutupi wajahnya dengan jubah tiap melakukan aksi brutalnya. Ho, menarik. Sekaligus pengecut. Mungkin saat dia akan membunuhku, aku akan langsung membuka jubahnya paksa dan melihat siapakah orang itu sebenarnya.

Aku berjalan pelan melewati jalanan terpencil di pinggiran kota. Alasanku memilih lewat jalan itu adalah karena aku tak suka keramaian di jalan utama. Ditambah lagi, sekarang ini sedang ada tiga hal yang kupikirkan.

1. Kudengar_ Black Ass_. Meneror Vongola org. Lagi, kali ini sampai membunuh agen-agen kelas 1 yang masih amatir. Aku bingung, apa salahnya Vongola sampai-sampai _Black Ass_. Sangat membenci mereka? Tiap kutanyakan pada Alaude atau anggota yang lain, mereka hanya bilang "Kau tak perlu tahu." Yasudah, karena aku memang bukan orang yang penasaran, aku tak mau bertanya lebih lanjut. Itu akan membuang waktuku. Yang jelas, aku tak pernah ikut campur tiap mereka meneror Vongola. Musuhku dari Vongola hanya si Juudaime itu.

2. Si Juudaime yang mau membunuhku. Aku hanya berpikir, apa aku siap untuk bertemu dengan Si Pembunuh Brutal itu? Ha, tentu aku siap. Memangnya siapa dia sampai harus kutakuti?

3. Kejadian tadi sore. Aku tak habis pikir kenapa tiba-tiba aku melakukan hal itu pada Sawada Tsunayoshi, herbivore lemah yang selalu memenuhi catatan pelanggaran di otakku. Jujur, aku merasa puas melihatnya ketakutan. Dan... Apa itu? Senang? Cih, perasaan macam apa itu? Cukup puas. Puas saja menurutku sudah berlebihan. Tapi memang, aku merasa begitu saat melihatnya ketakutan dengan semburat-semburat merah dan desahan pasrahnya. Ditambah lagi, wajahnya memang _kawaii _menurut teman-teman dekatnya seperti Gokudera Hayato dan Yamamoto Takeshi. Dan siapa itu...? Ah, Sasagawa Ryohei dan Kyouko.

Yang membuatku tak habis pikir hanya pikiran nomor 3. Aku bingung, kenapa aku merasa panas saat melihat Sawada Tsunayoshi dekat dengan orang lain selain denganku. Perasaan aneh ini... Jangan bercanda! Tak mungkin aku menyukai seorang herbivore lemah seperti itu! Tapi... memang aku senang saat bertemu dengannya, apalagi saat menghajarnya dan saat meng"kamikorosu"nya. Ah sudahlah. Aku tak mau mengotori otakku dengan pikiran seperti itu.

Saat aku masih asik berjalan sendirian di tengah kegelapan, tiba-tiba mataku menangkap sosok berjubah di bawah lampu penerangan dekat taman. Sosok berjubah...? Apa jangan-jangan diakah...?

[Hibari's POV off]  
[Normal POV]

Tsuna sampai di hadapan Hibari. Hibari menatap Tsuna bingung tapi masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"Hibari... Kyoya..." ucap Tsuna pelan sambil mengeluarkan pisaunya dari dalam jubah.

Hibari menatap Tsuna. "Ho? Kaukah Juudaime yang ditugaskan membunuhku itu?" tanyanya menantang.

"Begitulah. Aku tak tahan terus-terusan didesak agar mau membunuhku. Sekarang, aku akan mengakhirinya..."

Hibari diam lalu menaruh kantong belanjaannya di pinggir jalan. Dia melepas jaket yang biasa ia pakai dan menggulung lengan seragamnya. Kedua tangannya sudah memegang benda yang amat ditakuti seluruh makhluk Namimori. Tonfa.

"Berani juga kau herbivore." Ucap Hibari tersenyum licik. Dia merasa kalau malam ini akan terjadi suatu hal yang menarik.

"Buat apa aku harus takut?" tiba-tiba Tsuna menghilang. Hibari tetap dalam kondisi datar dan siap.

Tiba-tiba Tsuna muncul di hadapan Hibari, siap mau menusuknya. Tapi Hibari lebih cepat, dia langsung mengelak dan memukul Tsuna kencang sekali tepat di dadanya. Tsuna terhempas lalu berdiri lagi. Itu membuat Hibari merasa agak salut.

"Kau makhluk pertama yang masih bisa berdiri walau sudah kuserang sekeras itu." Hibari menyeringai.

"Dan kau orang pertama yang masih bisa mengelak saat akan kuserang." Tsuna menghilang lagi lalu muncul di sebelah Hibari. Dia menggores cepat pipi Hibari dengan pisaunya dan itu membuah pipi Hibari mengalirkan darah yang masih segar.

"Tch." Hibari menengok ke belakang. Dilihat Tsuna sedang terkekeh pelan.

"Omnivore." Hibari langsung melesat dan memukul Tsuna berkali-kali di bagian perut, dada, dan kepala. Tsuna agak susah mengelak karena Hibari menyerangnya saat posisinya belum siap. Ditambah lagi, ingatan Tsuna tentang perasaannya pada Hibari mulai muncul lagi.

Keadaan Tsuna dan Hibari tidak berbeda jauh, tapi tetap Tsuna yang mendapat luka paling banyak. Entah sudah berapa kali batuknya mengeluarkan darah.

Hibari hanya mendapat luka di pipi, di tangan, dan di badannya. Seragamnya sudah robek karena sayatan pisau Tsuna.

"Lumayan juga kau." Hibari menjilat darah Tsuna yang menempel di tonfanya. Yanderenya kumat sepertinya.

Tsuna tidak menjawab. Dia langsung melesat lagi dan "mengunci" Hibari di tembok taman dengan rantai yang entah darimana tiba-tiba muncul. Salah satu kemampuan anehnya dari Vongola. Dia lupa kalau memilikinya.

Hibari meronta tapi ikatan rantai semakin kuat. Tsuna mendekat perlahan sambil memain-mainkan pisaunya. "Dengan begini, misiku bisa selesai..."

Hibari menyeringai. "Tidak hari ini." Tiba-tiba Hibari menendang Tsuna dengan kaki kanannya yang tidak terlalu terikat dengan rantai. Tsuna terhempas dengan sedikit meringis, saat itulah rantai yang mengikat Hibari melepaskannya.

"Tch." Hibari menyiapkan kedua tonfanya lalu berjalan mendekati Tsuna yang masih terduduk.

Pisau Tsuna terlempar entah kemana dan dia tidak bisa menggunakan rantainya karena dia sudah kembali dalam mode Normal Tsuna.

Hibari kembali menendang Tsuna. Tsuna menjerit kesakitan dan jeritan Tsuna terdengar familiar di telinga Hibari. Meski bukan jeritan "hiie" seperti biasa.

"Jangan sampai pangkatmu turun menjadi herbivore lagi, _Juudaime._" Kata Hibari sangat sinis dengan penekanan kata pada kata "Juudaime".

Tsuna masih terduduk karena terlalu lemas untuk berkata-kata. Hibari yang masih benar-benar marah karena diserang tiba-tiba tadi, langsung memukul Tsuna tepat di kepala dengan tonfanya. Tsuna kembali memekik kesakitan dan terhempas beberapa meter ke belakang.

Hibari mendekat lagi. "Kau selalu menutupi wajahmu dengan jubah itu."

Semakin dekat.

"Dasar pengecut."

Dekat...

"Kau tak berani memperlihatkan wajahmu. Tak mau menjadi buron?"

Dekat sekali...

"Berarti belum pernah ada korban yang melihat wajahmu."

Tepat di hadapannya.

Hibari langsung membuka tudung jubah Tsuna secara emosional.

...

Sunyi.

Kesunyian terjadi antara keduanya dan Hibari terlihat sangat kaget sekali. Shock dan Speechles juga.

Sinar bulan tepat mengarah ke wajah Tsuna dan itu semakin memperlihatkan wajah imut Tsuna yang berdarah-darah dan tersirat kalau dia menyesal dan sangat ketakutan juga.

Hibari mundur selangkah.

"Sawada... Tsunayoshi...?"

**TBC...**

* * *

Fuwaaah~ Selesailah chapter 3~ Capek ngetiknya. Oh iya, Chapter 4 mungkin bakal diupdate minggu depan ne~

Len: "**Leave some Review?**"


	4. The Next Day

KYAAAAA- *dilempar genjotan odong-odong sebelum selesai triak* *R.I.P*

Reiga: "Cih, mau pembukaan aja segala triak-triak..."

Akito: "Maa..maa... Reiga-kun sadis sekali~ dari mana kau dapat genjotan odong-odong?"

Reiga: "Kuminta langsung dari abangnya dan akhirnya dia mau memberikannya setelah kutebas tangannya dulu..."

Akito: *inner* makhluk ini serius menakutkan... ._. *sweatdrop*

Len: "Nee, balas review dulu yaak~" *ngeluarin kertas*

**Hikage Natsuhimiko:  
**Tsuna: *agak blush* m-mou... memang nyesek harus membunuh orang yang aku cintai... Aku juga bingung kenapa kelompok kami gak bisa bersatu... *malu2 dipeluk*

Hibari: *nodongin tonfa* lepaskan Tsunayoshi herbivore, atau _kamikorosu_...

Kufufufu~ Yosh, ini udah update, makasih ne udah setia membaca~ Kazue terharuuu~ *nangis gerobak*

**VandQ  
**Akwakakkwak~ *girang berhasil bikin orang penasaran /plak*  
Hmm~ Ngebunuh gak ya? Liat nanti aja ne~  
Ahahaha okesip, sankyuu ne~ ^w^

Gomen... Review yang lain bakal dibales di chappie selanjutnya ne ^^

Ryuto: "Master seneng banget kayaknya kalo ada yang ngereview ne?"

Len: "Ne, ah... sayangnya master sekarang masih wassalam (?), jadi kita yang baca gituannya (?)"

Ryuto: "hmm..." *baca*

**Disclaimer: **KHR milik Akira Amano-sensei~

**Warning: **Karakter baru muncul~ Typo maybe, alur kecepetan, 1827! Sedikit ?27 juga *dirahasiakan* Bahasa formal~

**Rated: T**

**Genre: **ada di Summary~ bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu

**Don't like don't read and Happy Reading for 1827 fans or KHR fans! =D**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

Sinar bulan tepat mengarah ke wajah Tsuna dan itu semakin memperlihatkan wajah imut Tsuna yang berdarah-darah dan tersirat kalau dia menyesal dan sangat ketakutan juga.

"Sawada... Tsunayoshi...?"

.

.

.

.

**Story Beginning... (Ch 4)**

* * *

Tsuna memalingkan wajahnya dan tidak menampakan ekspresi apapun. Tatapan matanya kosong dan tersirat bahwa dia sangat menyesal.

Hibari terdiam lalu berusaha menenangkan dirinya, tapi tetap saja dia gagal. Siapa yang tidak kaget dengan situasi seperti ini? Terlebih dia memiliki perasaan "aneh" pada Tsuna.

"Sawada..."

Tsuna tidak menjawab. Dia masih membisu.

"Oi..."

Tsuna semakin bungkam.

"Tsunayoshi!"

Tsuna agak membuka matanya saat mendengar Hibari meneriakan nama kecilnya, tapi segera dia kembali memasang wajah tak-punya-harapan-hidup yang masih saja terlihat moe di mata para fangirl.

"Tsunayoshi, tatap aku!"

Tsuna masih saja membeku. Tak ingin menoleh sedikitpun dan menatap mata _onyx_ milik orang yang hampir ia bunuh itu.

_Sekaligus orang yang (sebenarnya) ia cintai_.

Hibari mulai mendekat. Tsuna merespon dengan mundur beberapa langkah dalam posisi terduduk. Hibari terdiam sejenak dan agak mendesah lalu semakin mendekat. Tsuna semakin mundur. Hibari tak mau kalah sehingga terjadilah adegan "adu maju-mundur" yang semakin lama semakin cepat. Semakin cepat Hibari mendekat, semakin cepat pula Tsuna mundur.

"Jangan dekati aku!" jerit Tsuna tiba-tiba. Jeritannya itu sukses membuat Hibari kaget dan membatu di tempatnya. "Adu maju mundur" pun berakhir seketika. Tsuna kembali menunduk, seperti menyesali apa yang telah ia ucapkan barusan.

Sunyi. Tidak ada yang memecahkan keheningan.

Tsuna sedikit meneteskan air mata. "Mou... jangan pernah dekati aku lagi... Aku... tak ingin... Aku tak bisa..." ucapnya terbata-bata.

Bingung dengan maksud perkataan Tsuna, Hibari menaikkan satu alisnya. Raut wajahnya tidak seperti biasanya.

Tsuna segera berdiri, menutup wajahnya dengan tudung, lalu berlari meninggalkan Hibari.

"Matte!" Refleks Hibari mengejar Tsuna.

Mereka berkejar-kejaran sampai ke persimpangan jalan raya, tapi sayangnya sosok Tsuna hilang seperti tertelan keramaian jalan. Hibari sedikit frustasi.

Ralat.

Sangat frustasi.

Bagaimana tidak? Untuk pertama kalinya ada orang yang berhasil lolos dari kejaran mautnya dan itu adalah "herbivore" yang biasa ia "gigit".

Dalam wujud lainnya.

Ditambah lagi, ini adalah keramaian. Ia benar-benar benci situasi itu. Karena sudah terlalu pusing dan hari juga semakin malam, ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke jalan tadi dan pulang ke rumahnya. Sambil memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi besok jika ia bertemu lagi dengan Tsuna.

"... Tsunayoshi... Kau menarik..."

**(/^^)/\(^^)/\(^^\) **

"Kau lihat itu?" tanya seseorang berjubah hitam dengan baju _blazer _biru kelam pada orang yang tepat berdiri di sebelahnya. Sawada Iemitsu, orang yang berdiri di sebelah orang berjubah hitam itu. Ayah Tsunayoshi.  
Sekarang mereka sedang berada di ruang pengamatan di kantor pusat di Milan, Italia. Yang mereka tonton barusan adalah rekaman kejadian Tsuna dan Hibari barusan. Vongola memang terlalu canggih sehingga bisa merekam hal seperti itu dan menyiarkan secara _live_ di kantor pusat.

"Ya... Aku bingung... Kenapa dia bisa begitu lemah saat berhadapan dengan Hibari Kyoya?" jawab Iemitsu bingung.

Si Jubah Hitam yang diduga sebagai pemimpin tertinggin, hanya menatap layar yang sudah putih itu dengan tatapan datar. "Alasannya simpel. Tapi agak kurang wajar."

Iemitsu menengok. "Anda sudah tahu?"

Si Jubah Hitam mengangguk lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke arah jendela dan melihat pemandangan luar.

"Apa alasannya?" tanya Iemitsu lagi.

Si Jubah Hitam tidak menoleh sedikit pun. "Untuk sekarang... Lebih baik kau dan yang lainnya tak usah tahu."

Sebelum Iemitsu sempat bertanya lagi, Si Jubah Hitam sudah mendahuluinya, "Bisa heboh jika kalian mengetahuinya."

Iemitsu menghela napas dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya lagi soal itu. "Jadi... Apa ide anda sekarang?"

Si Jubah Hitam menoleh lalu berjalan ke arah mejanya lagi. "Tsunayoshi, sepertinya aku akan meminta bantuan pada _mereka _untuk membantunya." Jawabnya.

Iemitsu sedikit kaget. "_Mereka?"_

"Ya, _mereka_. Atau lebih tepatnya _dia_." Perjelas Si Jubah Hitam.

Iemitsu terdiam sejenak. "Tapi... Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya agak cemas.

Si Jubah Hitam tersenyum kecil sambil melirik ke arah jendela. "Tenang saja. Lagipula, _dia _itu tunangan Tsunayoshi, kan? Walaupun Tsunayoshi juga belum tahu akan hal itu."

Iemitsu kembali terdiam. Waktu kecil, Tsuna memang sudah ditunangkan dengan _dia_, tapi sayangnya setelah pemakaian HDW untuk pertama kalinya, Tsuna jadi lupa tentang acara pertunangan itu. Lagipula, agak aneh juga mengingat tunangan Tsuna itu juga _laki-laki_.

"Kapan dia akan dikirim ke Jepang?" tanya Iemitsu akhirnya.

Si Jubah Hitam kembali menoleh ke Iemitsu. "Malam ini juga. Tak usah beritahu Tsunayoshi tentang hal ini dulu."

Iemitsu mengangguk. "_Hai, Wakatta_..."

**(/^^)/\(^^)/\(^^\) **

"HIIEEE! AKU TELAT!" Jeritan melengking terdengar dari rumah keluarga Sawada. Pagi itu, Tsuna kembali telat seperti biasanya. Ia tidak sempat menghabiskan sarapannya di rumah, jadi dia kembali membawa roti ke sekolah.

Tsuna berlari terbirit-birit menuju ke sekolah. Dia berharap bisa sampai di sekolah sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, agar ia tak bertemu dengan orang itu.

Hibari Kyoya.

Kejadian kemarin malam itu membuat Tsuna pusing setengah mati dan berhasil membuat Tsuna _parno _pada Hibari.

"Semoga aku tak telat, semoga tak telat, semoga tak telat...!" ujarnya di tengah-tengah perjalanannya. Nada bicaranya persis dengan dukun yang sedang membaca mantra sebelum menyembur pasiennya.

Dewi Fortuna sedang berada di pihak Tsuna. Bel baru berbunyi 2 menit setelah Tsuna memasuki gerbang sekolah. Tsuna merasa sangat beruntung, disamping karena tidak telat, dia juga bersyukur karena tidak bertemu dengan Hibari.

Tepat setelah dia berpikir begitu, dia merasakan benda tumpul yang keras menyentuh punggungnya dengan sedikit ditekan.

GLEK!

Tsuna hanya bisa menelan ludahnya sebelum menoleh ke belakang. Gerakan kepalanya sengaja dibuat _slow motion _supaya tidak menimbulkan kekagetan antar keduanya. Salah gerak sedikit, bisa-bisa benda tumpul itu membuat punggungnya menjadi gradakan.  
Akhirnya Tsuna berhasil melihat siapa orang yang di belakangnya. Mata _onyx _dengan rambut raven, tubuh yang gagah dan lebih tinggi dari Tsuna, paras yang tampan... –tunggu? Apa?

"Hibari...san...?" Tsuna memanggil nama sang perfek Nami-chuu itu.

Hibari tidak membalas. Dia semakin menekan punggung Tsuna dengan tonfanya. Tsuna jadi serba salah.

"Hi-hibari-san... Aku... mau masuk kelas..." kata Tsuna lirih.

Hibari tampak tak peduli. Sebenarnya bisa saja Tsuna langsung kabur saat ini, tapi ingat, Hibari lebih cepat dari dia. Saat tertangkap, bisa-bisa dia harus _say good bye_ pada dunia. Dan lagi, sikap seperti itu akan membuat dirinya semakin _dame_ di mata Hibari.

"Ke ruanganku, saat istirahat makan siang." Ujarnya cepat lalu melepaskan tonfanya dari punggung Tsuna.

Tsuna bisa bernapas lega sekarang, sebelum nanti dia akan merasakan kengerian lagi saat akan ke ruangan Hibari. Pasti Hibari akan membahas soal semalam. Waow waow, persiapkan mentalmu, Tsuna-chan~

"Cepat pergi, atau _kamikorosu_." Ancam Hibari sinis. Seketika Tsuna langsung mengumandangkan "Hieee" merdu yang mampu membuat bumi menjadi kotak jika Hibari tidak langsung menghentikannya dengan cara memukulnya (?).

"Hentikan teriakanmu itu, Herbivore." Deliknya.

Tsuna memegangi kepalanya sambil meringis lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah.  
Hibari menghela napas sebelum mulai berpatroli lagi. Tak sadar jika ada seorang _herbivore_ (menurut Hibari) yang sedang mengamatinya dari kejauhan. Dia sedang tersenyum penuh arti sambil memegang sejenis alat komunikasi berbentuk _earphone _di telinganya.

"_Bagaimana?"_ tanya seseorang dari seberang alat itu.

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum dengan senyuman yang ambigu sambil membalas pertanyaan orang itu.

"Target ditemukan..."

Tsuna berjalan pelan menuju kelasnya dengan pikiran semerawut. Rasanya ingin sekali menghapus ingatannya tentang kejadian semalam supaya dirinya bisa kembali tenang. Kalaupun sudah terjadi sekarang, ingin sekali dia pindah fandom ke fandom Doraemon dan menggantikan posisi Nobita sebagai salah satu tokoh utama di sana. Sebenarnya tujuan utama dia pindah fandom hanya karena ingin meminjam mesin waktu Doraemon supaya bisa mengskip waktu istirahat makan siang. Nobi Tsunayoshi. Sawada Nobita. Putra yang tertukar (?)

"Juudaimeee!" terdengar teriakan cetar dari salah satu _guardian_nya di markas. Dapat dilihat seorang Gokudera Hayato sedang berlari menuju Tsuna dengan efek bling-bling dan bunga tujuh rupa di sekitarnya. Jangan lupakan efek lope-lope pink unyu berjatuhan dan gerakan _slow motion_ yang membuat rambut takoheadnya melambai anggun dan aura di sana spontan menjadi seperti dalam FTV "Pacarku Mirip Gurita"-krik.

Tsuna hanya diam menunggu Gokudera menghampirinya. Kalau ia merespon dengan balas berlari mendekatinya, efek mungkin akan berubah menjadi padang bunga dengan aura _Bollywood_ Kuce Kuce Hotahe. Berdoalah semoga efek para _sexy dancer_ tidak ikutan muncul.

Kembali ke topik.

"Juudaime! Anda tidak telat? _Yokatta_... Apa anda tadi bertemu Hibari Kyoya? Tidak? Huwaaah... Beruntung sekali! Oh iya, kenapa wajah anda terlihat pusing? Ada apa? Apa anda sakit? Atau sedang banyak pikiran? Nee, Juudaime, jawab aku—!" cerocos Gokudera dalam satu napas. Boro-boro ngejawab, ngedenger omongannya saja sudah seperti mendengar kakek-kakek encok yang lagi kejang sambil kumur-kumur. Pikirkanlah sendiri bagaimana bentuknya, karena author juga belum pernah liat yang kayak gitu XD *dibom*

Maaf maaf, kembali ke topik.

"Gokudera-kun... Apa kau tidak capek bicara dalam satu napas begitu?" tanya Tsuna sedikit _sweatdrop_.

"Tidak. Saya sudah terbiasa." Jawab Gokudera riang.

"_Sou desuka..._" ujar Tsuna pelan sambil tersenyum. "Hm... Nee, Gokudera-kun..."

"Hm?"

Tsuna sedikit memeluk tasnya. "Kau tahu misiku yang sekarang, kan...?" tanya Tsuna.

Gokudera diam sesaat, terlihat sedang berpikir. "Ah iya! Aku baru diberitahu Reborn-san kemarin. Aku sempat kaget saat dengan kalau pewaris organisasi sialan itu adalah Hibari Kyoya." Jawabnya.

"Nah. Kemarin malam itu—" belum sempat Tsuna menyelesaikan omongannya. Gokudera sudah langsung menarik tangan Tsuna untuk kembali ke kelas. Dan kembali, sebelum Tsuna sempat bertanya, Gokudera sudah menjawab duluan.

"Hibari Kyoya di belakang anda tadi..."

Tsuna langsung kicep.

**(/^^)/\(^^)/\(^^\) **

"Apa? Kau bertemu Hibari Kyoya semalam!?" pekik Yamamoto tak percaya. Yamamoto juga termasuk _guardian _Tsuna, untuk mengingatkan.

Sekarang ini istirahat makan siang dan mereka bertiga: Tsuna, Yamamoto, dan Gokudera, sedang berada di atap sekolah. Tsuna benar-benar lupa kalau dia harus pergi ke ruangan Hibari sekarang.

"Ehm... Yah... Setelah berubah menjadi HDW mode karena ulah Giotto dan Reborn, aku—"

"_Matte_, Giotto? Primo Giotto?" tanya Gokudera agak kurang percaya.

Tsuna mengangguk.

Yamamoto tertawa riang. "Kupikir dia belum kembali."

"Entahlah. Mungkin sekarang dia sudah kembali ke Italia lagi." Kata Tsuna. "Bisa kulanjutkan?"

Yamamoto dan Gokudera mengangguk.

"Jadi..." Tsuna menghela napas. "Aku mencegat Hibari-san di jalan yang biasa ia lalui, lalu..." Tsuna terus bercerita. Maafkan author yang males mengetik omongan Tsuna tentang kejadian semalem T^T (Readers: "dasar pemalas!" *lemparin baskom*)

Beberapa menit kemudian, Tsuna selesai bercerita. Yamamoto tampak bling-bling, sementara Gokudera yang tadinya merasa senang karena Tsuna "hampir" membunuh Hibari, langsung pundung ketika mendengar kalau HDW Tsuna berakhir dan Hibari berhasil mengungkap identitas aslinya.

"Sayang sekali... Kenapa anda tidak langsung saja membunuhnya?" tanya Gokudera.

Tsuna diam sejenak. "Ah... Itu... Karena..." omongannya terputus-putus. Tiba-tiba, muncul seekor burung kuning menghampiri Tsuna dan kedua _guard_nya.

Mereka sempat bingung ketika burung kecil itu mendarat di atas kepala Tsuna lalu mulai mengocehkan kata-kata "Dame-Tsuna", "Ditungu", dan "Korosu".

Yamamoto dan Gokudera sempat bingung dan saling berpandangan sejenak. Tsuna yang sepertinya memang sudah mengerti, langsung berlari meninggalkan dua temannya tanpa pamit. Tujuannya hanya satu: Ruang Hibari. Sudah jelas burung tadi adalah Hibird, peliharaan Hibari.

Gokudera dan Yamamoto tak sempat mengejar karena Tsuna berlari dengan sangat cepat. Tumben sekali. Tapi sebelum mereka beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka, bel sudah berbunyi. Sial sekali.

Tsuna sampai di depan ruang Hibari. Dia tetap berniat datang, tak memedulikan bel yang sudah berbunyi. Tsuna mengetuk pintunya beberapa kali sebelum sebuah suara terdengar dari dalam. "Masuk."

Tsuna menelan ludahnya lalu masuk. Saat dia membuka pintunya, dia tak melihat siapa pun. "Hibari-san?" tanya Tsuna takut-takut.

Tanpa sepengetahuannya, ternyata Hibari sudah berdiri di belakang pintu dan langsung menarik tangan Tsuna dan mendorong tubuh kecil Tsuna ke tembok dan menguncinya. Tindakan yang sangat frontal untuk seorang Hibari.

"Hi-Hibari—"

"Jangan sebut namaku, herbivore." Ucap Hibari sinis. Tsuna kembali ber"hiee—" kecil.

Hibari menempelkan tonfanya ke leher Tsuna sementara tangan lainnya masih mengunci kedua tangan Tsuna di atas. Hibari memiringkan kepalanya agar dapat melihat wajah Tsuna dari samping.

"Kau sangat terlambat." Desisnya dengan penekanan kata pada kata yang digaris-bawahi.

Sebelum Tsuna sempat menjawab, Hibari sudah sedikit menekan tonfanya ke leher Tsuna, membuat Tsuna kembali membungkam mulut.

"Apa maksudnya...?" bisik Hibari lirih tepat di telinga Tsuna. Membuat rona merah tercipta di wajah pemuda imut tersebut.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah bilang...?" Hibari semakin mendesak Tsuna. Wajahnya menjauh perlahan dari telinga Tsuna dan berhenti saat jarak di antara keduanya kurang dari 3 cm.

Ya ampun, ya ampun, kenapa jantung Tsuna berdetak kencang sekali? Dan kenapa semburat merahnya semakin banyak? Apalagi dia mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Omnivore."

"Hah...?" desah Tsuna pelan. Bingung dengan maksudnya.

"Kau naik pangkat. Kemarin malam." Jawab Hibari perlahan. Tsuna hanya memalingkan wajahnya karena terlalu malu melihat wajah Hibari.

Hibari sepertinya tak peduli. Dia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Tsuna. Tsuna yang menyadarinya langsung meronta, tapi semakin ia memberontak, semakin kuat cengkraman Hibari pada tangan dan lehernya.

Pasrah.

Apa _first kiss_nya akan diambil oleh Hibari?

"Hentikan!"

Itu bukan suara Tsuna.

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

Huwaah~ Gomen karena lama update... Ini juga karena lagi di warnet, makanya rada ancur T-T

Chapter 5 muncul yang baru~!

Akhir kata, **Review Please? **


End file.
